A Fábula Do Leão
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Enquanto não chegar a hora de pagar por suas ambições... Yaoi, oneshot, AizenxGin.


_Casal:_ AizenxGin

_Autora:_ Mellow Candie

_Classificação:_ oneshote, yaoi.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra Bleach, nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

_Nota:_ Escrever uma fic com esse par sem conter sexo, sexo selvagem e mais sexo, rs, é uma tarefa penosa, não me responsabilizo pelos resultados:P.

_Essa fanfic é dedicada à Paulinha, pelo seu aniversário._

.----.----.

A FÁBULA DO LEÃO

.----.----.

_Havia na selva um grande leão, que passara sua vida inteira a rugir. A cada vez, rugia mais alto, mais forte e assustador. Ele sempre almejara ter o rugido mais potente de todos, algo que todos, mesmo os que estivessem tão, tão longe, pudessem ouvir e, assim, saber de seu enorme poder._

_Certa vez, o leão rugiu tão alto que sua voz reverberou por toda a mata, atingindo em cheio o coração de todos os animais. Eles, assustados em último grau, fugiram para bem longe o mais depressa que puderam._

_Então o leão voltou a rugir e, para a sua surpresa, nada tornou em resposta, nem o som das aves voando nem o suave pisotear dos cervos sobre as folhas. Ele tentou de novo e de novo, mas a floresta jazia em silêncio._

_Enfim ele compreendera, estava só. Alcançara suas ambições, seus rugidos eram agora mais poderosos que tudo. E, no entanto, ele já não tinha mais nada, estaria para sempre só._

.----.----.

Gin andava pelo corredor registrando mentalmente os números às portas dos cômodos, apenas para se distrair.

Ultimamente as coisas andavam agitadas e ele gostava disso. A violência com que tudo se dava, não havia, definitivamente, algo mais interessante para ele do que isso.

O gosto do sangue, os corpos desfalecendo sem vida... Quando ele fazia seu trabalho, um sorriso brilhava em seus lábios ao término do mesmo. Certamente as pessoas à sua volta o tachavam de doente.

Ele próprio não discordaria delas. Fazer o que ele fazia enquanto sentia tamanho prazer não o tornava alguém normal. E isso, com certeza, não lhe incomodava. Se ele era alguém doentio, se a sua essência era tão maligna, isso definitivamente não lhe importava.

Cada um sabia da vida que levava, hum?

E essa era a sua vida.

Simples assim. Contanto que ela lhe agradasse, não precisaria se preocupar com o monstro que ele aparentemente era.

Quiçá houvesse alguém pior do que ele, alguém que, nesse momento, erguia seus planos para se tornar rei.

Sorriu acidamente, como de costume. Aquele a quem ele há muito seguia. Aquele que sempre soubera que Ichimaru Gin não era de confiança, aquele com quem ele brincava de siga o mestre.

Aizen queria algo talvez inalcançável e ele estaria lá para ajudá-lo enquanto lhe conviesse, enquanto lhe proporcionasse alguma diversão. Essa era a data limite de suas relações.

Depois, então, eles estariam sozinhos novamente. Ele, é claro, não ligava a mínima. Mas esperava que Aizen soubessem para onde seus planos os levariam. Para um destino solitário.

Entrou na sala de Aizen, encontrando-o recostado a uma grossa cadeira. Sorriu.

E eles não teriam nada.

Parou à suas costas, sabia que ele já o percebera. Sorriu, debruçando-se sobre ele e envolvendo seus ombros com os braços.

Provavelmente, a diversão estaria esgotada.

Aizen sorriu, permitindo que o outro pousasse a boca sobre sua orelha. Ichimaru teria sorrido, se já não estivesse ocupado mordiscando a orelha de Aizen.

Mas, até lá, Gin estaria com ele.

Aizen elevou os braços, abraçando o pescoço de Gin. Só que Gin não tiraria os lábios de lá para sorrir.

E, então, seria o fim.

.----.----.

_Owari_

.----.----.

**Notas:**

**1-** Entende-se bem a ligação entre a ambição de Aizen (e os frutos dela) narradas pelo Gin em relação à fábula contada (a qual, por sinal, é invenção minha obviamente)?

Uia, ficou bem pequena. O-o' Paulinha, desculpe a demora e o tamanho da fic, a verdade é que não consigo ser criativa com histórias de Bleach "chorando compulsivamente enquanto maia a cabeça no computador"...

E embora tenha sido triste, espero que tenha gostado. nn Parabéns pelo seu aniversário, filhota!! nn

Reviews são bem-vindos nn

Um beijão!

Mellow Candie

03/09


End file.
